what time is it? DBGT time!
by fluffy ninja1937
Summary: Trunks, Pan, and Goku had to crash-land on a tiny planet called the land of Ooo. While they try to find a way to fix they're ship, the meet some of the advt characters. While pan and Finn become good friends, they don' know they're secretly in love. Trunks is also falling for Princess Bubblegum. (PS. this is caressa100,i forgot my password so now i'm re-writing it. hope you enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

**~WHAT TIME IS IT?...DBZTIME!~**

**~prologue~**

_Trunks,Goku**(child)**, and Pan were all on there way back to Earth when all of a sudden the engine misteriously stopped working. Now they have to crashland on the closest planet they can no planet in sight. Will Trunks, Goku, and Pan make it to a planet?_

**~chapter 1~**

"Ahhhh" they all shouted as Trunks tryed to steer the ship.

"Hey guys, if we make it ok can we gat something to eat?... I'm kinda hungry." Goku said with his hands behind his head.

"_KINDA?" _pan said stomping he feet on the floor of the ship.

"GUYS! nows not the time. i think i can land the ship if i can get to this small planet over here."

Pan looked at Trunks."WERE?'' Pan looked out the window desperatly."I dont see it"she said.

"Its over there" Goku pointed at a small little planet in the distance. Goku's stomache growled. "I hope this planet has food." Pan and Trunks looked at Goku.

"what? I'm hungry"

''yeah suprize suprize." Pan said sarcasticly.(srry if i spelled that wrong.)

"we're almost here" Trunks anounced.

Pan and Goku darted over to the front of the ship. All three stared at the planet as it got closer and closer. Pan and Goku quickly sat in there seats and buckled up.

"Are you guys buckled in?"

"Yep" Pan and Goku said.

"hold on tight . i'ts going to be a bumpy ride!" Said Trunks.

_**~authors notes~**_

_sorry is I spelled a couple things wrong. In case you are wondering Goku is the child version._


	2. Chapter 2 strange visitors

**~chapter_ 2~_**

Trunks steered the ship closer and closer to the small planet.

"that sure is a small planet.", said pan.

"i know i haven't seen anything like it.", said Trunks in return."Hold on"

*crashing sound* The ship crashed in a forest in the small planet.

"were are we?" asked goku as he unbuckled_ hi_s seat belt. The 3 walked outside of the spaceship as they were looking around.

"Hey look! whats over there?" pan said as she pointed at a small crack of light in the trees.

"I dont know but we better check it out.", Trunks said. They all went to the crack of light to check it out.

when they exit the forest their eyes were wide open and their mouths droped.

" whoa! look at this place its beautiful" pan said looking around " at one side there's a mountain of ice and the other theirs a firey pit with a fire castel."

"whoever lives on this planet sure has very little power'' trunks said. "i don't feel any energy level other that us."

"hey where's goku?" asked pan

"uh i don't know " trunks replied.

"GOKU...GOKU", they shouted."WERE ARE YOU?"

"guys i'm over here " goku shouted as he waved his arms." I smell something good over there i think we should go check it out"

soon they arrived by tree trunks's house.

"wow look at that small little house over there "said pan. " its perfect size for you grandpa" *giggles*

~mean while/ in tree trunks's house ~

"Alright boys this is your last pie" tree trunks said as she handed them a nice fresh apple pie .

"oh boy oh boy OH BOY!", jake said.

"thanks for the pie tree trunks."finn said " stopping the ice king from kid napping princesses sure made me hungry"

" no problem finn"

Finn and Jake walked outside of tree trunks's house.

"Dude who are they?" said jake as he pointed to the group of three trying to pull a small child away from tree trunks's window.


	3. Chapter 3 An awkward situation

**~chapter 3~**

**the strange visitors**

Goku, Trunks, and Pan all froze and stared at Finn and Jake. Pan walked up to Finn and Jake, "HI Im Pan, nice to meet you whats your name?"

"Umm hi I'm Finn and this is my buddy Jake" Finn said. Trunks came up from behind Pan, " Hi im Trunks and this is Goku" he said pointing to Goku.

" Nice to meet you" Goku said "Now can i have that pie?"he said pointing at the window Finn looked at Jake, " noo" jake said

" Yes jake" he said as he took the pie from Jake.

"fine" he said crossing his arms.

"here have this pie its fresh from the oven" Finn handed the pie to Goku.

" thanks" Goku said. goku took a big hand full of the pie and began to eat it.

"so where are we?" Pan asked

"we're in the land of Ooo, where did you guys come from?

" We'll actually we were Planet-skipping to find all 7 dragon balls so we can wish my grampa goku back to his original size"

"huh" jake said Trunks explained it all to Finn and Jake.

"wait so he's _your _grandpa?"

"mmh hmm" she said cheerfully

"cool!" Jake said out of no where.

"so where will we be staying? Do you know a place?" Trunks said wanting to move on.

"yea you can stay in our treehouse, follow me" said Finn leading the group towards the treehouse. When they arrived they were shocked at how big it was.

"wow! This thing is huge. Did you guys make this?"

"yea. Pretty awesome huh?" Jake said. The five walked in. They're eyes were wide their mouthed were open.

"Oh my that a lot treasure!" Pan said looking at a pretty pearl necklace. She put it over her head and it hung from her neck. Finn noticed her and smiled. Goku noticed a little gray box in the corner of the room. He walked up to it and poked it."Hello master"he said in a robot voice," wait your not my master. Who are you?"

" my name is goku I'm friend of Finn and Jake."

"oh my name is NEPTOR" Goku smiled and walked back to Finn and Jake.

Jake showed them where they'll sleep. "Uh oh! Looks like there's no more room here in the living room"

"then where am I gonna sleep?" Pan asked.

"looks like your gonna have to sleep in our room with us" jake said.

"good luck" said goku said with a smirk on his face. Pan just ignored him and followed them to their room.

"There's only one bed and three of us"she said with a worried face.

"oh i sleep in the shelf" said jake as he got in his shelf/bed.

"what about us?"

"I dunno I guess you'll just have to sleep together" jake said as he faced the other way dosing off. Finn's face began to turn red.

"um" he said not knowing what to do.


End file.
